In recent years, a virtual machine environment is used in a computer system.
Examples of the virtual machine environment include the one using a hypervisor scheme. In the hypervisor scheme, there is a well-known technique of operating a hypervisor to realize virtualization on physical machine hardware and operating a plurality of VM's (Virtual Machines) on this hypervisor. If these virtual machines are moved to a hypervisor of a different physical machine, they can continue processing. Subsequently, resources such as a CPU and memory are efficiently allocated to these virtual machines by the hypervisor.
Also, in a computer system, a physical machine environment is used. In the physical machine environment, batch processing to collectively process data can make the best use of resources such as a CPU and memory via an OS (Operating System).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-299425
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-183747
Patent Document 3: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-532527
However, in a virtual machine environment, there is a problem that it is difficult to perform batch processing at high speed. That is, in the virtual machine environment, in a case of allocating resources to a plurality of virtual machines, a hypervisor uses the resources such as a CPU and memory. Therefore, in a case where the virtual machine tries to perform batch processing, it is difficult to make the best use of resources such as a CPU and memory and perform the batch processing at high speed.